


《将杀》

by boli_hh



Category: Eunhae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: *修车厂爱情故事*强制爱，abo，极度ooc本文私设：omega在使用抑制剂后如果遇到强悍健康的alpha信息素一样会被诱导发情。
Kudos: 20





	《将杀》

李东海扔下手里变形的钢管，整了整衣服，把墨绿色马甲翻起来的兜拍平。  
地上躺着一个咿呀呻吟的alpha，二十分钟之前这个王八羔子见他一个人走在胡同里便从背后袭击，只可惜未碰到他的头发丝就被扭断了胳膊。  
他拍拍手，从口袋里掏出皱皱巴巴的纸，上面列了一排要买的东西，大多是泡面和罐装啤酒。他把笔掏出来，依次打好勾又放回去，拎起地上的购物袋。  
临走前还不忘踹一脚地上的alpha。  
“狗东西，下次再让我看见你，我锯了你的手。”

“你等着……老子知道你是谁，干得你求饶……”

“等你先能站起来再说吧，废物。”  
李东海闻言轻笑，转身潇洒离开。他的身影消失在巷口，地上挣扎的alpha费力捡起李东海擦手随意丢下的纸巾，放在鼻前嗅了嗅，是桃子的味道，很甜。

李东海转过街角，这一带一向不太平，在有些偏僻，靠近郊区的老城区街道，地痞流氓随处可见。他想快一点回去，临近发情期总是这么麻烦，喷再多的人工伪造信息素也没用，alpha个个都好像长了狗鼻子一样。  
他再走过一条街就回自己的修车厂了，大门一关，休息半个月。拐过街角后被一只手拉住。李东海吓得差点跳起来，拉自己的手上有粘腻的液体，借着不算太清楚的路灯，他看见上面殷红的血。

“……操！”

李东海吓得差点跳起来，顺着手臂去看，一个男人坐在地上，长腿微蜷，一手捂着腹部一人死死拉住他的手腕。那只手力气很大，扼住他的手腕生疼的。  
“你……”  
“会包扎吗？”  
也许是因为失血过多，这人的声音听起来十分虚弱。李东海嗅了嗅空气中的味道，没有闻到什么信息素的味道，也没有感觉到什么不适。他放下心，反正这人虚成这样，捡回去也不会怎么样。  
“当然，我可不只是会修车～”

地上的男人勾了勾嘴角，鼻息突然加重两下轻轻笑了起来。他松开对人的钳制，顺着手腕握住手掌。  
“搭把手，起不来了。“

李东海的修车厂很大，是他爸传给他的，他从小耳濡目染，学这东西根本不费力气。可惜是个不多见的男性omega，去不了什么高精尖的地方做什么好的修车员，只能撑着这个不算光景的车厂。  
毕竟除了喜欢修理车，他也不会什么别的了，也就修理人还挺在行。  
他扶着这个捡回来的人进车厂，二话不说先把大门锁死。上了一个锁还不够，又二重加固。做完以后才继续扶着人往里屋走，熟练打开药箱摆出一应药品。  
“忘了问了，你叫什么？我叫李东海，需要借你个手机报警吗？”  
李东海转身洗了个手，再一转过来，男人已经脱光了上衣，惨白着一张脸坐在那里沉默地望着他。李东海登时被看的发毛，甩水珠的动作立刻僵住。

他像一只被吓住的小鹿，瞪着水汪汪大眼睛，一头金发衬得眉眼精致，眼里那一点残余的桀骜和受惊融在一起，倒也不觉得突兀违和。

李东海莫名其妙看着自己带回来的家伙突然笑了一下，腹部的刀口还在流血，这人好像完全没感觉似的，光着上身安静坐在那。  
李东海比划了一下，“那……我给你上药还是你自己来？”

“李赫宰。”

“什么？”李东海侧目。

李赫宰动了动嘴唇，又重复了一遍“李赫宰。”

噢，是在自我介绍。  
李东海答应一声知道了，把手上的棉球碘酒一股脑推到李赫宰身边。  
“那你自己来吧。”

李赫宰坐在那里没动，四平八稳的好像正在流血的不是自己一样。他扫了眼瓶瓶罐罐，又看向李东海，缓慢开口。  
“我没有力气。”

你刚刚明明挺有力气的！！李东海腹诽道，拿起桌上的东西为人处理伤口。他这么多年没少打架，成年后单身omega又总是会受到些骚扰，他出于自愿或非自愿，已经练就出快速处理伤口的技能。  
李赫宰的伤在腹部，李东海弯腰处理不方便，干脆蹲下来。李赫宰配合把腿微微分开给他让地方，却在那个周身围绕着桃子味的人靠近自己的时候屏住呼吸。  
这个omega为什么一点也不知道避嫌，这个姿势多么暧昧没有意识到吗。  
李赫宰低下头，从上面看过去长长的睫毛微颤，遮住了一半的眼眸，正在认真替他消毒伤口。他犹豫了一下，轻轻摸了摸李东海的头发。  
软软的，好可爱。

“呀！！你不要摸我的头发！！！”

李赫宰暗下目光，为什么不喜欢被自己摸头发。  
只听李东海又道“你手上全是血！摸我头发干嘛！我早上刚洗过的！这下晚上又要洗了！！”

原来是这样，那看来手干净的时候可以摸。李赫宰皱了下眉，指自己的腹部。  
“很疼。”  
“知道了。”李东海嘟囔蹲回去，他嫌脚麻不舒服，干脆跪下一条腿。  
纱布围着腰间缠了一圈又一圈，李东海几乎快要扑进李赫宰怀里，李赫宰没忍住，又把手放上去揉头发。这一头金发好看，比他见过的许多染金发的人都漂亮。  
李东海刚要瞪眼，李赫宰便先开口“反正也要洗头了。”

李东海翻了个白眼，要不是看这家伙身上的肌肉挺结实，他肯定要揍一拳。

-  
李赫宰没舍得走，这个地方给他住实在是够委屈的，李东海只有一张躺上去吱呀吱呀响的床和一展开当床就卡壳，需要狠踹一脚才好用的沙发。  
他就睡在那个旧沙发上，李东海瞧他一副有洁癖的牙疼样儿，又特意翻出干净的床单铺上，给他拿了一床沾着桃子味的毛毯。  
李赫宰看了眼上面明显烟头烫的痕迹，挑眉。  
李东海注意到他的神情，咧嘴笑起来，一撸袖子，小臂上还有一个烟疤。  
“以前惹到人了，给烫的。”  
见他还欲说什么，拍拍他的肩膀“你放心，现在肯定安全，这厂子虽然大，但是门就一个，我给锁好了的。”  
李赫宰收回目光，眼神又不经意地扫了眼那道疤。不知道是谁做的，他看着觉得肯定很疼，李东海的信息素很明显是个omega，稀有的男性omega不应该过这种生活。  
他没有问出口，坐到沙发上看李东海转来转去，像是终于下定决心似的。

“你要不要走？或者我帮你联系你朋友。”李东海面露难色“你是beta吗？”

李赫宰犹豫了一下，点了点头，顺便把自己原本就淡的几乎闻不出来的信息素收得更彻底。他装得十分自然抬了下胳膊，仔细分辨确实闻不出信息素后放下心。  
“我不急着走，晚上你可以把里间的门锁上，我不会去里屋。”

李东海神色复杂点了点头，又看了眼李赫宰似乎在确认什么，最后还是轻声说晚安，转身进里间去了。李赫宰坐在那里没动，里间和外面有一扇窗户，地上还堆着不知名的汽车零件和两个摞起来的大轮胎。  
他观察一圈室内后躺下，倚着枕头闭上眼。他今天一天先是被仇家追杀，后来又躲到这个偏僻的地方，再后来遇到这个独特的omega。现在终于觉得累了，他需要好好休息。  
他闭着眼摸索一阵，关掉了外间的灯。里屋的灯光将李东海的影子拉得斜长，李赫宰望着墙上的影子出神。他看见李东海似乎是故意等了一阵，大概是想等他睡着，确认他这里没有动静以后翻出针管，快速给自己胳膊注射什么东西。  
李赫宰眯起眼睛思索了一阵，明白过来那是什么。  
他开始有一些想法了，也许他更不需要急着从这里离开。

李东海没在李赫宰身上闻到alpha信息素，他临近发情期总是飘着信息素也不见这人有什么反应，几次帮他做事打下手挨得近了，也一副无感的表情。他观察了一阵子，放下心来，不是alpha就好，他不想次次发情期委身在别人身下。  
他问过李赫宰为什么会被捅了一刀，人一副不愿意提起的样子，嘴唇抿起，不回答。他又问准备什么时候走，可以借手机联系，李赫宰也不说话，半天憋出几个字。  
“我可以帮你干活抵吃住。”

这倒是把李东海弄的不好意思，他这哪有什么好的吃的，本来想着李赫宰受伤了该吃点好的补一补，翻来翻去也就只有一罐即将过期的午餐肉罐头。给煮了泡面再加俩荷包蛋，就算是病号餐了。  
这还是李东海把自己的那份荷包蛋让给李赫宰，不然就只有一个荷包蛋。  
他还是觉得怪不好意思“那要不，我帮你找家旅馆？这沙发睡着也不舒服。”  
李赫宰摇摇头，说不用，紧接着用力将地上的零件搬到桌上。李东海被他吓了一跳，连忙制止，把他推到一边。  
“哎哎哎你伤还没全好，伤口再出血怎么办。”他嘟嘟囔囔道“现在药卖的那么贵，这个月还没怎么开张呢……”  
李赫宰装作没听见，被人推着后退几步。这omega大大咧咧也不知道注意距离，即便他是beta也不该离这么近。李东海比他矮几公分，他略微颔首就能嗅到桃子味，又香又甜，临近发情期的omega信息素像春药，他凑近了闻一下，便觉得燥热。  
李东海没注意到他在闻自己的信息素，把他推到沙发上自己转身去修理发动机。撑着车的边缘，背上蝴蝶骨高高耸起，白色半袖被光照着，隐约可见身体的曲线。  
李赫宰摸了摸自己的小腹，刚刚那一下抻的伤口确实有点疼。他默默看着omega，极其危险地眯了眯眼睛。  
太香了，也不知道还能再藏多久。

“你就准备一直在我这里待着吗？不跟朋友联系没关系？”  
李东海用扳手拧紧螺丝帽，随手放到一边，双手一撑，坐到边缘晃了晃腿“你什么都不跟我说，万一哪天警察来给我按个什么包庇罪犯的罪名可怎么办。”

“不会。”李赫宰展开手臂搭在沙发背，四处寻觅一圈“有烟么。”

“有，不过不是好烟。看你应该过得不错吧，在我这多委屈。”李东海把旁边铁桶上的烟扔过去，烟盒里塞着快要没油的打火机。  
李赫宰接住，就剩六根烟了。那打火机不太好用，打了三次才打着，李赫宰将烟嘴放进唇间吸了一口。  
“确实不怎么好。”  
“有就不错了，这还是上次打架顺的。”  
李东海满不在乎，接住扔回来的烟，从里边抽出一根准备点上。不想李赫宰却突然站起来朝他走来，手指一夹，将他嘴上的烟拿走。  
“又不是什么好烟，别抽了。”  
“你自己抽，不让我抽？什么人啊。”李东海作势要抢，手在空中抓了个空，反而被李赫宰握住手腕。  
李赫宰向后一拉，人带着一身桃子味落进怀里。他不由得叹息，这人明明是个甜滋滋的肉美多汁的桃子，怎么非弄的浑身都是刺。  
“想抽烟？”  
李赫宰咬着烟蒂开口，说话时灰色的烟气扑到李东海脸庞，他失神了一秒，忽明忽暗的正在燃烧的摇头好像在催眠。  
李赫宰两指夹烟吐出烟圈，垂眸望着眼前的人，他没想太多，夹着烟扶住李东海的后脑靠近。还好点着烟，信息素被藏住了。  
李东海惊讶的睁大眼睛，眼前是突然放大了无数倍的脸，李赫宰正极其轻柔的吮他的唇，然后缓缓吐出烟雾。  
烟草味夹杂着李赫宰身上独有的味道传递进李东海的口腔，几乎快把omega溺死。李东海难以解释自己的悸动，他甚至觉得自己手脚发软，而李赫宰什么都没做，只是扶着他接了吻而已。  
李东海不知道自己该做什么，还有一只手腕被李赫宰捉在掌心，腕处的皮肤感觉到手指正在缓慢抚摸自己。李赫宰十分理所当然将他抱进怀里，钳住手腕的那只手，顺着腕子慢慢抚摸，手掌贴着蝴蝶骨摸了摸，像安抚小兽一样。

“烟好抽吗？”

李东海睁着湿漉漉的眸子不解地望着人，李赫宰没有离开他的唇，像在品尝什么，慢慢吮吸唇瓣，用舌尖描绘唇形，又恋恋不舍地吻住。  
见人不说话，李赫宰睁开眼睛。近在咫尺的那双漂亮的眼睛水汪汪的睁着，眼里闪着困惑和掩藏起的羞涩。  
他暗自赞叹，果然，怎么样也都是omega。李东海比他以前见过的omega有滋味多了，像个小刺猬，避开刺却发现软趴趴的，戳一下小肚子还会害羞缩成一团。  
李赫宰忍不住想要吻得更深，唇上加重力道，想要撬开双唇钻进口腔，粉嫩小舌肯定和主人一样害羞。他几次见过李东海说话前无意识伸出舌尖舔了舔唇，让他眼馋的要命。  
李东海终于找回意识，同时一阵恼羞成怒。他居然被捡回来的陌生人吻的差点找不到北，他这么排斥alpha，没想到beta也是这种人。他想也没想，用力推开李赫宰，同时一拳挥出去。  
李赫宰没有防备，这一拳一点也没收力，他被打的身子一歪，差点摔到地上。他捂着自己脸颊倒吸口气，想不到omega力气这么大。  
这要是让别人知道拥有可以一手遮天的堂会的李赫宰先是被阴了一招白刀子进红刀子出差点死掉，被一个omega捡回家还被这omega一拳揍的差点摔地上，他觉得自己在外的脸面就可以不要了。

李东海跳下来，脚尖捻着地面上的烟熄灭。  
“你要是不想在这待了，我借你手机，联系你朋友把你接走。我也不想知道你是谁，为什么被捅了一刀还不报警。”

“我说过了，我叫李赫宰。”  
李赫宰直起身子，刚刚被打的那一侧脸颊已经有一天破皮泛红。他本来就长得白，这样看着还有点可怜。  
李东海更加烦躁，他一想到刚刚自己并没有想推开李赫宰便觉得恼怒。径直翻了个白眼走过，回到里屋。  
“早知道beta也会这样，当初就不该捡你回来。”  
他头也没回走进里屋，没有看到李赫宰在他身后慢慢转过身，表情阴晴不定。  
李赫宰皱起眉，这个小野猫一样的omega不喜欢自己。

-  
李赫宰定好了一个计划，他下定决心一定要把这个omega归为自己的人，以前李东海是怎么样他不知道，但他就是很想占有这个人，然后画一个圈，在这个圈里放养。  
他摸了摸自己还有些红肿的颧骨，捉小野猫很容易被划伤，要一下子擒得住才稳妥。  
李东海不愿意搭理他，他一靠近就像只受惊的小动物跳到一边，瞪着水汪汪的眼睛警惕地看他。李赫宰从那越来越水润的眸子和越来越香的信息素分辨出，小野猫的发情期很快就要到了。  
终于，有一天早上吃饭，李东海盯着他一脸欲言又止，终于下定决心开口。

“你…你联系一下你朋友吧，我这里不方便你继续这么住下去了。”

李赫宰喝了一口泡面汤，天天吃这没营养的东西，他都快要吃疯了。要不是为了等发情期，他早就给人打晕带回去养着。  
见他不说话，李东海叹了口气，放下筷子。  
“你也不能一直赖在我这吧，上次的事虽然我打你不对，但是你也不应该亲我。你更不对。”

李赫宰闷头吃面，不理。  
对面人又叹气，把手机推过来“我真的不能继续收留你了。”

李赫宰把嘴里的食物咽下，沉默望了李东海一阵“我可以帮你干活。”

“我不需要帮手，自己就可以。”李东海坚定的摇摇头。  
他想了几天，觉得不应该再任由李赫宰留在这里。发情期很快就要来了，他不想跟alpha有什么关系，更不想跟beta有什么关系。  
出乎意料的，李赫宰没有再说什么，只是看了他一阵，起身离开打电话去了。李东海望着窗外人拨电话的背影，轻轻叹气，他见李赫宰这次干脆答应了，心里反而觉得不舒服，好像有什么撕扯着，不愿意让人离开。

李赫宰说朋友过两天就来，被一些事情绊住了还不能脱身。李东海没在意，李赫宰的身份他没问过，不过应该不是什么传统意义上的好人。  
他突然心情很差，而且知道来源在哪。他不想让李赫宰走，好像被吸引着，那次让他一直躲到现在的吻无意间撞开了门。  
李赫宰若无其事坐下来继续吃饭，摸了摸自己的腹部，又从李东海那里偷了一筷子面条。他本想等李东海发情期的那几天，眼下只好提前了。他对自己有自信，小小抑制剂，挡不了他的alpha信息素。  
他没有将自己的想法表露出来，像平时一样若无其事跟在旁边。自从那次他亲了李东海以后，谨慎的小野猫穿无袖背心一定会在外边加一件衬衫，虽然看不到漂亮的肌肉，不过正面转过来两点凸起胸肌沟隐约可见的样子更性感。  
Omega还完全不知道危险靠近，见他跟在自己身边寸步不离也没说什么，将手上的东西搬到后面的仓库货架，关上铁门回房间了。  
小房间就是他们平日生活起居的地方，有一台差不多55寸碎了屏幕一角的电视。李赫宰曾经问过，李东海挠挠头不好意思地说这是有一次开车去给别人修车，路过居民区捡的。  
李赫宰哦了一声，还真是小野猫，什么都捡，连人也敢捡。  
他的床白天折成了沙发，李东海一屁股坐上去，从旁边抓了一把瓜子，刚想随地吐便瞥到李赫宰的表情，找了个袋子来装，嘟嘟囔囔“我又不是不扫…”

李赫宰收回目光，也跟着坐下。

没什么特别好看的节目，李东海无聊打开电影频道，不知道叫什么的欧美电影昏黄色调，主人公正好抱在一起，腰间缠着毯子，从床的一侧滚到另一侧。  
李东海突然觉得尴尬，特别是旁边坐着一个亲过自己的人，特别是这个人转过头来看自己。  
李东海舌头都快打结了，磕磕巴巴对视。  
“干…干嘛！看我干嘛！”  
他握紧拳头挥了挥“小心我又揍你。”

李赫宰却突然笑起来，俯身靠近李东海，在人的注视中理直气壮啄了下唇。  
“你以为你还打得了我？”  
李东海的表情变得不服气，别说beta，alpha他也揍过很多次。他想也没想一拳打过去，不想在空中被截住。李赫宰一派轻松，握住他的拳头放到嘴边亲了亲。  
“小猫，又想打我？”  
“打你怎么了？放开我。”李东海另一手用力推李赫宰的肩膀，他不喜欢这样被压在身下，不喜欢被操控。  
李赫宰不语，笑着看他。李东海起先还不解，随后便突然闻到一股难以形容的干燥温暖的味道，好像麝香和蕨根草混在一起的香薰。他没反应过来那是什么，以往灵敏的分辨能力被香味迷惑的麻木，他眯起眼睛深吸了口气，这个味道好闻。  
李赫宰将人的反应尽收眼底，得意的勾起嘴角。早就说过了，抑制剂那种东西，根本就是个摆设。他悄悄用信息素压住李东海，鼻尖蹭了蹭脸颊沉声开口。  
“别想跑。”

李东海眨了眨眼，勉强找回意识。他终于迟钝地发现有什么不对，这个觉得很喜欢的香味是李赫宰的，李赫宰是alpha，还是一个很健康的alpha。因为他在沉浸于暖木香的同时，感觉到了十分熟悉的压制。  
李东海瞬间感到愤怒，这个被自己捡回来的王八蛋没有一点感激就算了，居然用信息素来压自己。他在沙发上挣扎起来，既然李赫宰是alpha，那么一定早就发觉出自己临近发情期，这家伙赖在这里不走一定是心怀不轨。  
他想到此，更加奋力挣扎。他不想跟alpha发生任何事情，他不相信任何的alpha，也不相信那一套alpha会保护omega的狗屁说法。尽管他心里清楚，那次李赫宰吻自己的时候，温暖的怀抱让他生出从未有过的安全感。  
“混蛋！你放开我！！滚开！！”  
李赫宰理都不理，按住手臂到上方整个儿压住李东海，他也不急着落下吻，轻轻贴上李东海的脸颊。  
“别吵了，这儿就咱们俩。”  
“我把你带回来你不谢谢我就算了，你还想欺负我？！好心没好报，早知道当初我就让你死在外边算了。”  
李东海皱起眉，他觉得很不好，虽然打了抑制剂，但李赫宰的信息素铺天盖地的压下来，还是让他开始感到陌生的燥热，这是发情的前兆。  
他发情期提前了，抑制剂也被扰乱得失效了。

李东海呜咽了一声，他不想这样，陌生的燥热逐渐开始扩散，从体内深处，小腹好像燃起一团火。李赫宰没有再用力钳制他，李东海暗喜，准备瞄准时机狠狠让李赫宰吃一拳，假装放弃抵抗软下身子。他侧过脸，身体却不由自主的扭动磨蹭。  
李赫宰有点心疼，alpha力气很大，他又是从小出生入死长大的人，已经尽可能放轻力道李东海的手腕还是被他掐红，腕骨可怜的让人怜惜，仿佛下一秒就要被掐断。他上一次吃豆腐抱到了李东海的腰，omega看着健硕，实际上胳膊一圈就能抱住，那些肌肉一上手都是软软的，像棉花糖。  
他见李东海似乎安静许多，怜惜放开钳制的手，没想到这omega倔得要命，还没等他反应过来，拳头带着拳风重重袭击他的脸侧。李赫宰哪里想到发情的omega还能有这么大的力气，被揍得生理泪水溢了出来，沙发的人跌跌撞撞向外边跑去。  
李东海跑不了太远，情热使他愈发难过，手脚发软，视线一片模糊。他大脑已经无法思考方向，跌跌撞撞跑了没多远，又被身后一股力量拉扯着撞到了仓库的货架。他被李赫宰翻了过来，alpha放出了信息素牢牢压制住他，李东海一下子哭了出来。

“呜…不要压我……我喘不上气了…”

李赫宰没有说话，稍稍收了些气息。他这次长了教训，见人呼吸顺畅又开始红着小脸挣扎，想也不想把旁边的绳子扯了过来将李东海的手绑在一起挂到起重机上，按了摇臂的升起键。  
李东海被迫抬高双手至头顶，血液不流通的感觉不太好受，他似乎清醒了些，见李赫宰的手钻进自己的衣服又开始骂，努力抬起一条腿，曲起膝盖朝人两腿之间用力撞去。  
李赫宰轻轻松松握住，把他的腿缠在自己腰上，另一只手摸了摸，捻住乳珠用力掐了一下。  
“嘶，小猫儿，撞坏了怎么办。”

“妈的……给你撞残了才好。“李东海瞪着水润的眸子，脸颊愈发潮红。  
李赫宰并不生气，他对捉这只小野猫十分感兴趣。以前没碰见过李东海这样的，只觉得比起以前那些一成不变的omega来十分有意思。  
“东海，你越骂我我又觉得有意思。”李赫宰笑眯眯地捏着目光躲闪的人的脸颊，凑过去用力亲了一口“真可爱。”

“滚你妈的！！”

“宝贝儿，不要说脏话～”  
李赫宰十分愉悦，就是被咬了一下嘴唇怪疼的。  
他动作极快，任李东海一边喘息一边断断续续骂自己，先直接扒了裤子。果不其然，发情期被迫提前开始的人下身已经泥泞一片，一看就是未经人事的处子，涨得粉红的性器顶端溢出体液。他往臀缝之中抹了一把，不出意外沾了一手液体。  
李东海立马夹紧双腿，把alpha的大手强行分开，李赫宰亲昵的蹭了蹭他“我保证，很舒服。”

“你给我滚开！谁要你保证！！”

李东海气急，瞪着眼睛骂道。他下身被扒的干净，两条腿不安地并拢蜷缩，随即被李赫宰一条顶进来分开。他嫌弃尖叫丢脸，抿着嘴一声不吭挣扎，下唇咬出了牙印。  
李赫宰看到，啧了一声，捏着他的下巴吻上来。  
“不许咬嘴唇，只有我能咬。”  
他摸索着从腰间划过，拍了拍臀肉，又忍不住上手去捏。Omega的屁股和看到的一样，挺翘且远，抓在手里爱不释手，想狠狠地揉捏，再玩弄一番。  
李东海从小到大也没遇到过这种事，以前有alpha想摸自己，手还没贴上就被反扭。他想躲开李赫宰的手，往前一躲正好遂了李赫宰的愿，直接落进怀里。他被一把搂住腰，耳边铺上温热的气息，带着笑意的低沉声音响起，夹杂着压下来的信息素。

“虽然有很多人在我面前这样过，不过你这么快学会了，我很开心。”

“你大爷的……啊！别摸我！！！”

李赫宰无辜摊手，慢条斯理地从颈窝开始吻，颈侧有omega小心保护的腺体，桃香到这里格外的甜，好像已经能看到香甜可口的桃肉了。

李东海做梦都想不到自己小心保护了这么多年，会被意外捡回来除了名字什么都不知道的alpha夺走。他整个儿被扒光，然后扯着绳子固定在铁架，情热已经彻底席卷全身，他被绑着，忍不住蹭身后冰凉的铁架，双臀蹭到凉凉的凸起的边缘，不由得舒服的喟叹。  
李赫宰脱掉上衣，转身便见到刚刚嘴硬的人潮红着脸颊磨蹭，胸前被他玩成了深红色，在胸肌的一侧还留着他吮出的吻痕。他笑着走过去双手一拎直接将人抱了起来，omega脸颊红红的，泫然欲泣地看着他。  
“你干嘛………”

“干你。”李赫宰一只手就能掐住腰，扶着自己硬塞进李东海身体里，omega第一次就遇到这样不算温柔的对待，痛的呜呜哭了起来。他到底是omega，水做的似的，被束住双手动弹不得，又腾空夹着李赫宰的腰，只能无助的啜泣，眼睛哭得红红的。  
他长得好看，挂着泪的脸颊没有平时那副威风的样子。李赫宰瞧着觉得心疼，用力把人托了起来，性器在紧致的甬道微微抽出李东海哭得更凶了。  
“你不要动……”  
“很疼吗？”李赫宰凑过去亲了亲，细心把泪珠吻走。  
这实在不怪他，他的位置从前不需要考虑这些事，堂会里送上来的都是精挑细选的，开好了苞知道该怎么伺候人。他从来没主动的照顾过谁。  
李东海哭的好伤心好委屈，明明自己是做好事，结果还把自己赔进去。这家伙直接塞进来，还有脸问很疼吗。  
这还用问？用棍子捅你你舒服吗！

李赫宰抱住人，拍拍后背连声哄着，小心翼翼凑近亲吻，又揉了揉头。  
“乖乖，不哭了，一会就不疼了。”  
他哪知道自己会把李东海弄哭，看这人平时一副天不怕地不怕的样子，刚刚还嘴硬的厉害，还揍自己呢。李东海委屈的像个没得到糖的小孩，一边哭一边骂，含糊不清地哭诉。李赫宰没法子，只好任他骂，手臂一松，直接让李东海坐到了最底。  
李东海愣了一秒，随即哭得更大声。他觉得自己从下身被撕裂了，发情期的情热被疼痛催的快要消失，胀痛使他不敢呼吸。李赫宰把他紧紧抱在怀里，一边安抚一边小幅度前后摆动腰胯，不停吻着他的耳朵哄骗他放松。他打了个哭嗝，断断续续控诉。

“我不要了…呜呜你放开我，我不要……”

“听话，不疼了。”李赫宰收紧手臂，将人固定在怀里便开始抽插。李东海的眼泪落得越凶他越觉得兴奋，怀里人儿一边哭一边忍不住颠簸的喘息，像小猫似的，哼哼唧唧的哭泣。他手臂用力把人颠了颠，李东海的一滴眼泪甩到他的肩膀。

“我好疼…你放开我……放开我……”李东海哭着哭着，被李赫宰用力一顶又小声尖叫，嘤嘤嘤哭的好委屈。  
李赫宰实在不会哄人，焦头烂额用信息素安抚，李东海嗅着喜欢的暖木香，眼泪倒是止住了。那双哭红的眼睛眨了眨，含着泪和李赫宰对视，后者实在心动，将轻柔的吻落在那薄薄的眼皮上。  
“不会再疼了，不哭了。”

“你放开我好不好……”李东海吸了吸鼻子，泪珠滚落到一半被李赫宰用舌尖接住。他又脸红又委屈，手臂还被拉拽的不舒服。  
李赫宰紧紧抱着他，alpha信息素从皮肤的每一个汗毛孔钻了进来，像一双手臂，拥住他。Alpha的信息素轻柔的安抚，将疼痛压制下去的情热重新勾了起来。  
李东海不想这样，他想离李赫宰远远的，奈何被人轻松捉在怀里，大手掐着他的腰，前后顶弄。发情期的身体因为情欲渐渐变得粉红，他别过脸，咬唇忍住即将出口的呻吟。  
他真的不觉得痛了，那根侵入的性器随着一次次逐渐加重力道，他从一次次与肠壁的摩擦获得快感。李赫宰的吻好热，落在他的脖颈像是催情，从跳动动脉开始慢慢吻到耳侧。

“不疼了…不疼了………”

破旧仓库灰尘被炸开的桃香取代，李东海长到现在，第一次感受到发情期。他好像被整个儿扔进了温热的水里，每一寸皮肤都在发热，体内深处传来一阵空虚，伴随着难耐的瘙痒折磨着他。  
李东海眼眶泛酸，小声啜泣，双腿不由自主地加紧李赫宰的腰，用大腿内侧的软肉讨好地蹭一蹭。他在一片迷蒙之中只能闻到李赫宰的信息素，暖暖的香味不停地安抚他焦躁不安的情绪。  
李赫宰一直在耳侧低语，手臂牢牢圈住他缓慢地抽插，李东海控制不住眼泪，不断从眼角滑落。  
那根性器缓慢坚定地顶到最深处，有几次甚至顶到了内腔口。他被磨得更加难过，眼泪扑簌簌落下来，一出口便黏腻娇呻。  
“嗯………”  
“想要什么？”李赫宰微微转头，亲昵的接吻“说给我。”  
李东海急得快哭了，穴口不断收缩绞紧李赫宰，情欲已经战胜了理智，他被束住双手动弹不得，只能用脸颊去蹭李赫宰。

“动一下……嗯，难受……呜，难受。”

李赫宰十分满意，奖励亲了亲鼻尖。  
“乖，夹紧我。”

Omega呜呜哭着求他解开自己的手，李赫宰笑着任人蹭自己脸颊撒娇，低笑回道。  
“那可不行，小猫儿你总是想挠我。”

-  
李东海醒来的时候身边空无一人，若不是自己有被洗澡清理，以及腰胯初经人事的不适，他根本不觉得自己被一个只知道名字的人摁在怀里操了不知道多少回。  
他甚至没有在空气中闻到alpha信息素，像来的时候一样没有一点显露，走的也干干净净。李东海想从床上撑起身子，这时终于迟钝的发现自己脖子上多了什么。  
他费力翻过身，摸了摸金属链子，在颈侧摸到了一个平的锁扣。他愣了几秒，连忙拿起自己的手机照向脖子，仔细看清样式后不由得咒骂出声。

Omega保护套。  
李赫宰那个上完就跑的狗东西，居然给自己戴这种东西。还这么宽的链子，一点也不好看！

李东海气血上涌，又起不来床，只好捶床咒骂，大骂李赫宰是个不要脸的狗东西，农夫与蛇的那个倒霉又倒打一耙的蛇，自己发善心结果反被欺负，恶人有恶报早晚倒霉。  
他把能想到的话全部骂了一遍，房间又瞬间安静下来。李东海眨了眨眼，沉默的翻过身，裹着毯子缩成一团抱住自己。  
他不知道自己以后怎么办，那家伙标记了自己，又上了锁，然后人就跑了。他戴着这个东西被束缚着，没有办法再寻找下一个能作依靠的人。他这样生活在这里，遗落在角落的omega，什么事情都有可能发生。他清楚一些alpha的劣根性，言语上的都还好，他怕别的。  
李东海闭上眼睛，脑海慢慢涌现他们在仓库里缠绵悱恻，李赫宰轻轻松松将他抱在身上，时不时仰起头和他接吻。他被快感控制的，到最后不停祈求李赫宰贯穿自己。那声音自己都觉得陌生，仓库上方不停地回响着暧昧的声音，交合处黏腻的水声和臀肉拍打的清脆声响惹得他脸红。  
他被李赫宰强硬打开身体，性器冲进了内腔，填满身体每一处。李赫宰从身后抱住他，滚烫的吻接连落在腺体的皮肤，将他紧紧压在怀里。  
李东海抱紧自己的身体，直直看着墙面发呆，自己有alpha了，然后又没有了。

李赫宰开着藏蓝色的超跑停到李东海的车厂门前，手上转着一个小银牌子的吊坠，哼着歌走进厂子。临走吩咐看在这里的属下依然站在远处一动不动，他走过去，朝门努努嘴。  
“醒了吗？”  
“太子爷，他醒了。”随扈尴尬的停顿了一下，磕磕巴巴开口“嗯……刚刚骂了您一顿。”

“哦？”李赫宰十分感兴趣，面上浮现出笑意“骂我什么了？”

那随扈一脸为难“太子爷……这，这我说不太合适吧…”

“让你说你就说，怎么这么啰嗦。”李赫宰松了松腿，十分期待。  
随扈把李东海的话照原样学了一遍，说完还给自己加了一句“太子爷，这可不是我添油加醋，他真这么说的。”  
李赫宰笑着拍拍他的肩“行，知道了，一会不该听的别听。”  
那随扈不明所以，又站了几十分钟，突然一脸尴尬地站到了更远的地方。

李赫宰进门后便看见李东海缩成一团背对自己，他想起刚刚属下学的，他都能想到李东海在屋里怎么破口大骂自己的，忍不住更想笑。  
他走过去，声音里带着笑意。  
“小猫儿，醒了？”

李东海听到脚步声还以为是李赫宰走的时候厂子没关好门，吓得连忙屏息听动静，如果是小偷什么的，他就不动了，随便拿好了。  
没想到居然是李赫宰，他不敢置信转过身，看到李赫宰坐到自己床边时，他觉得自己好像一颗心终于落地，突然感到心安。  
李赫宰揉了揉他的头发“东海，怕我走了？”

“滚开！别碰我！！！”李东海想起自己被戴上的保护项圈，气的一把拨开李赫宰的手。他烦躁的要命，气自己不争气，李赫宰突然温柔讲话，他竟然觉得心动。  
李赫宰也不生气，越发觉得李东海可爱，像只炸了毛的小猫，爪子也没伸出来，用肉垫软绵绵的推人。  
他把人从被窝里捞起来，亲了亲额头。  
“别生气，我不对，不该一下子标记你。”  
李东海被哄的脸红，转念觉得不对。

“你说什么？？你错在不应该操我！你这是什么你知道吗？你这是……”

“我特意去找人赶着给你做的，戴着。”李赫宰打断他的话，把带回来的链子放到李东海眼前晃了晃，小小牌子上写了几个字，最下面还恶趣味的画了一只猫脸。  
李东海看清上边的字，‘李赫宰唯一omega’，再配上那个猫头，他差点被气晕过去。

“李赫宰我操你妈……！！！”

李赫宰危险的眯起眼睛，信息素不轻不重地压了一下李东海，omega被压的眼泪汪汪，一副楚楚可怜的样子，嘴上却一点不饶人。  
“你别想让我戴！一个破保护圈还不够，你还想让我戴这个？你信不信我揍你！”

“戴上。”

“不戴！”

“戴上，特意给你做的。”李赫宰皱起眉。让李东海戴这些东西还不是因为自己omega总愿意惹是生非，他怕别人想欺负小猫儿，有omega保护套，好歹能抗到他来。  
李东海瞪着眼睛拒绝“我不！我凭什么听你的！不戴！！”

李赫宰将项链放到一旁，俯身撑在李东海上方“戴不戴？”

Omega毫无惧色，梗起脖子“我！不！戴！”

李赫宰点点头“行，那咱们换个方式商量。”

“李赫宰你给我滚开！！”

李赫宰故作流氓的摇摇头“你就不怕我带着你一起滚。”  
他整个人压在李东海身上，下身用力一顶，刚刚骂个不停的人立马闭上嘴巴，大眼睛滴溜溜转两圈。李赫宰太熟悉这种表情了，这小猫儿又想挠自己，他先下手为强先压住李东海的手，信息素从上方威压下来，omega顿时眼泪汪汪。

“你这个混蛋还用信息素压我？！”

“压你怎么了，我还标记你了。”李赫宰一把掀开毛毯，点了点胸膛上的红痕。  
“谁留下来的，不记得了？”

这次李东海不嘴硬了，他屁股好痛，而李赫宰这架势，明明白白就是要再收拾他一顿。  
他摇摇头，决定先服软。  
“你别……我好疼…”

闻言，李赫宰忍不住高看一眼李东海，还学会来软的了，进步很大。但是晚了，李东海拒绝他的项链，变相等于他的omega不愿意承认自己属于他，李赫宰眯了眯眼睛，十分不爽。  
“不行，我想要。”

李东海摇摇头。

“戴上，我会轻点。”李赫宰拎起旁边的项链。

李东海依旧摇头。

“好吧，那没有别的办法了。”  
李赫宰捏住李东海脸颊软肉，那张猫咪一样的唇被捏的嘟起来，李赫宰凑过去咬了一口。  
“小猫儿，你这指甲非要我亲自剪？就不能自己收，偏要讨苦头吃……”  
他越说声音越低，后半句话吞没在唇齿间，李东海呜呜的抗议声也一并淹没。

那张小床实在是太破了，李赫宰稍稍动一下就发出吱呀声，好像随时要散架了似的。  
李赫宰将人反背过手锁在身后，手里的细腰连着挺翘的腿，侧面的弧度漂亮饱满。李赫宰粗喘着，大手毫不留情拍打臀瓣。  
“戴上，戴上就给你解开。”

“不……嗯！操你别打我！混蛋！啊……用力……”

李赫宰怒极反笑“操谁？”  
他下身用力向前一顶，性器头部直挺挺撞进了内腔，柔软的宫腔口被不算温柔的撑开，李东海背上登时浮起一层汗，呜呜啜泣。

“不要这样……呜…不要……好胀…”

“胀就对了，知道谁在你身体里，要记住。”李赫宰俯下身，将李东海包裹在怀里，压低声音用力抽插。  
“小猫儿，你以后每一次想骂我打我都没事，我有我的办法讨回来。”

李东海顾不上还嘴，李赫宰一定是故意的，故意用力操弄敏感柔软的地方，他被顶的快要喘不过气，不断有体液顺着大腿内侧流下，交合处一片泥泞。  
他已经够狼狈了，收不住信息素，下身也不受控制的疯狂收缩夹紧侵入的性器，明明李赫宰不够温柔，他的身体却叫嚣着愉悦渴望更多。  
像是怕他还不够难过，暖暖的木香像是有了实质，不停地勾引着他，邀请他一同陷入深海的海底。

“不………啊…好舒服……嗯好舒服……”

“听话就什么都给你。”李赫宰贴着耳朵蛊惑“东海听话，什么都给你。”

“不要……呜不要这么深……用力…嗯………”

李东海觉得自己像在吸毒，空气被李赫宰的信息素添得满满当当，他每呼吸一口都让情热来得更汹涌。他想闭气，想逃脱。李赫宰察觉后扳过他的头接吻，舌头勾着他的舌头缠绵，双唇用力吮着舌尖。  
李赫宰一定是有什么神奇的魔力，他感到大脑一片混沌，舌尖被吮得发麻。  
他被李赫宰抓着头发拉起来，两人身体连在一起跌跌撞撞走了几步，直接把他摁在墙上。李赫宰一手握住他的一只手，向身后用力一拉，他顺着力道整根吞了进去。  
李东海被顶出了哭腔，积攒过多的水汽从眼角滑落，熟悉又难耐的快感逼得他不停地啜泣，双腿不住发颤，想合拢却腿一软，差点跪下。

“你看，你一开始答应我不就好了。”李赫宰眼疾手快扶了一把，笑着亲了亲“东海，你知道你这叫什么吗？”

“不要……我不要了…呜我不要了，我腿好疼…”

“宝贝儿，不经操可不行，我就你一个，你还想让我憋着？”

李东海不理他，哭红的眼睛噙满了泪，随着颠簸，震下了两颗泪珠。香甜可口的桃子果然肉美多汁，被随便捏了两下，哪里都变得湿漉漉。  
李赫宰喜欢这样，喜欢李东海这只小野猫楚楚可怜的模样，一到床上就变得乖巧，软绵绵的。他捏了捏李东海的脸颊，人哼唧几声，扭着身子要转过来。  
李赫宰任由人折腾，只见李东海一边擦眼泪一边把头埋进他怀里，额头抵着肩膀，身体烧得粉红。

“我…我好像又发情了……”

李赫宰得意极了，连忙用信息素缠住难得示弱的人，一把搂过腰抱在怀里。他亲了亲李东海开始升温的脸颊，趁人迷蒙之际套上了链子。

“乖，东海，我陪你过。”

-  
李东海的修车厂最近突然变得热闹，隔三差五就有人来着吉普车过来找他，不是修车就是洗车，都是些简单的活儿。  
小财迷捏着自己赚的钱算了一遍又一遍，乐的眉开眼笑。生意突然红火起来，他可以考虑去下个馆子改善一下生活。  
生意好明显心情也好了不少，以往李赫宰来他两眼一翻直接关门，现在忸怩几下，退一步给李赫宰留一个能侧身进来的缝。  
他仔细想过了，认识李赫宰以后生意才开始变好，说明李赫宰旺财运，不能把财神爷推走。

他当然不知道来的这些人都是李赫宰的手下，每天被自家太子爷逼着踹两下车，谁最后把车弄坏罚加训，先弄坏的开去临郊的车厂，付了钱回来再上报等报销。  
这些事李东海都不知道，他不愿意跟李赫宰走，执意想守着爸爸留给自己的车厂。李赫宰起先劝了几次，软的硬的都轮流试了一遍也没用。人在身下一边哭一边断断续续拒绝，身体都憋红了也没松口答应，柔软的猫咪唇倔强的抿着，说什么都不肯走。  
李赫宰无奈，只得让步，被迫异地恋。  
他还是有自己的条件的。太子爷养尊处优惯了，一挥手把这小破房间里的东西全部换上了最好的。柔软的床垫一躺下人都快陷进去，床换成了前后有栏杆的铁艺床。挑床的时候李赫宰拍了拍床尾的横栏，十分满意，省的每次都要把小猫绑在衣柜门上，这下可以直接绑在床上。  
李东海没有拒绝这些，他不知道这些东西很贵，以为只是一些普通家具，李赫宰说要换一下，他也没在意。  
最开始李赫宰说自己是混黑的，李东海嗤笑一声，没在意。混黑的还能因为被人捅一刀让自己捡回来，这世上哪有这么巧的事。  
结果李赫宰搭着他的肩膀要他陪自己回堂会，一出车厂大门，整齐两排黑衣人站到门两侧。  
李赫宰一副习以为常的样子，把李东海往自己怀里搂了搂。  
“这是我的omega，以后看见照顾着点。”

李东海刚要顶嘴，便被惊天动地的“嫂子好”吓得说不出话，大眼睛瞪得圆圆的，又看了眼李赫宰。没想到还真是个混黑的！！！  
堂会的alpha哪见过几个漂亮omega，问过好忍不住用余光偷偷打量。太子爷的omega好漂亮，金棕色的头发看起来又软又可爱，发尾卷曲着翘起来一点。  
李东海察觉到自己被人打量，后退几步，挪到李赫宰身后，额头抵着李赫宰的背。而后便听到李赫宰训斥他们不许看自己的omega，说着把他拉回怀里，光明正大地吻了吻额头。  
从那之后李赫宰便没事就来看他，有时候来了就迫不及待抓着他做爱，在仓库找到就在仓库里，在房间里见到就在床上做。有时候过来把豪车开进院子里，坐在角落里托着腮看他忙碌，一看就是一下午。有时候也只是过来跟他聊聊天，或者亲昵一会儿去里间补觉，睡到天黑吃晚饭，被李东海叫醒。  
李东海觉得挺不好意思的，他也不想折腾李赫宰，见人来回跑也有点心疼。李赫宰侧躺着哄他睡觉，眼下一圈淡淡的乌青，听他说完也只是笑了笑，继续轻拍他的背。

“没事，喜欢就留在这吧。”

李东海没说话，在被子下动了动，伸出一只手抱住李赫宰的腰。李赫宰可以直接给自己带走的，他是omega，alpha想强迫做的事情他没法拒绝。但是李赫宰没有那么做，这份好意他明白。  
李赫宰摸了摸腰间缠上的小手，抬手关掉床头灯，黑暗里把李东海捞进怀里，贴着额头印上晚安吻。

李东海被alpha套上保护项圈的事后来还是附近的人知道了，这omega像个小霸王，谁敢肖想都是要挨揍的，如今竟也屈服了。不少人打着洗车的名字来一探究竟，李东海还是以前那样，工作的时候穿着老旧的工作服，踩着水鞋套着胶皮手套，拿水管洗得认真。  
他喜欢车，觉得每一辆车清洗修理都能知晓这个车的过去。  
不过来的人多了，他也咂出味儿来，烦躁的把人一股脑儿都赶了出去，锁上大门坐在床上骂骂咧咧数落李赫宰，顺带着捶了两下李赫宰的枕头出气。  
都怪那家伙非要给自己带这个东西！  
李东海摸了摸脖子，泄气坐下。李赫宰出国去了，说要谈生意，临走还放了一把枪在他这，要他防身用。李东海没碰过这种东西，吓得给枪塞进柜子深处，连那层抽屉都不敢打开。  
他拉不下脸问李赫宰什么时候回来，等了几天也没见主动联系自己，赌气不去想了。

李赫宰让他等了半个月才回来，天刚傍晚，李东海在仓库里找零件，突然听到仓库铁门被轻轻敲了敲。他抬头一看，失联有半个多月的人风尘仆仆站在面前，夹克外套的领子上还有一些尘土，沉默地望着他，视线从上到下扫过，确认安好收回目光。  
李东海想也没想，动作比思绪更快，大步走过去搂住李赫宰的脖子扑进怀里。

“想我了。”  
李赫宰回抱住突然扑过来的人，亲了亲耳朵收紧手臂。李东海却突然感到窘迫，扭着身子挣脱开率先往回走。

“你的枪还在我这。”

“我的枪好好在我身上呢，就等你了。”李赫宰跟着走进来，四处看看。  
“怎么没在屋里，找你半天。”

李东海快走了几步，转过身倒着走，絮絮叨叨说突然想起有个东西没找到。话说到一半戛然而止，反应过来刚刚李赫宰的那句枪在身上什么意思，耳朵悄悄地红了。

“你是不是有病！胡说什么呢！”李东海跺了跺脚“你到底什么时候解开我的保护套！”

“不解，承认你是我的omega让你这么不爽？”李赫宰试着拎了下随意扔在地上的哑铃，还不忘眼疾手快一把给即将撞上货架的人拉回来。  
“小心点，自己仓库自己还不认识路。”

李东海别扭的甩开手，指了下李赫宰的脖子。  
“你凭什么让我戴！”  
李赫宰安静了几秒，突然笑出了声“哦~原来你是觉得不公平？那我也戴一个你是不是就愿意了。”  
“你是不是想再被我打一拳？！”李东海气的咬住下唇，挥了挥拳头。  
他们都好长时间没见了，李赫宰这人还是跟以前一样，轻飘飘的两三句话就把他气的暴走。他不知道自己生气的样子在李赫宰看来十分有意思，无意识的噘着嘴，让人想揉头。  
当然，李赫宰也这么做了，笑呵呵地走过来随便揉一揉头发，揽过腰。

“那行，过几天我就弄一个。”

“你不嫌丢脸啊！！一点也不好看！”李东海扭着身体佯装挣扎几下，然后才安静下来。一副我挣扎了但是拧不过alpha的心理安慰自己，别别扭扭待在李赫宰怀里，心里骂自己不争气，绝对是刚刚脑子一抽主动抱了一下李赫宰，结果让人得意了！  
好像知道他在想什么，alpha闷闷地笑了几声，手臂用力直接将他抱起来，笑着看他愤愤不平的表情。

“小野猫儿，承认喜欢我想我又不丢脸，你在别扭什么。”

“放屁！你别忘了明明是你趁人之危！你要是回不来也先把这玩意的钥匙留给我再走！”

李赫宰这一回没有故意逗他，认真望着他的眼睛。  
“我当然会。”他垂眸看着那个被嫌弃的保护颈圈，本来也是为了逗李东海的，他根本不需要这种东西替自己保护omega。  
“真有那一天我肯定放你走。”

李东海顿时噎住，自己也就是那么一说，又没真的想李赫宰出事。他一时间不知道该说什么好，他好像除了李赫宰，也没法接受别的人。  
偌大的仓库安静下来，气氛有些冷。李东海不知所措地看着人，他们还保持着这样亲昵的姿势，他被人抱在身上，双腿习惯夹住腰。他这样待着，也不能一下子甩手离开这种尴尬的境地。  
良久，李赫宰轻笑一声。

“不用这种表情看着我，还没人有本事杀我。”

那我们认识是怎么回事，你不是被人捅了一刀吗。李东海腹诽，不过这次长了教训，没敢说出来。  
他只要一乖李赫宰就格外喜欢，噙笑吻了吻他，耐心哄骗他主动一回。李东海摇头拒绝，被信息素压着矮下身子，李赫宰弯腰托起他的下巴心情大好。

“你不想我？”

李东海瞪了他一眼，不说话。李赫宰十分享受这种一点点攻下李东海的感觉，嘴硬小猫儿倔得要命，不吃软也不吃硬，难搞得很。非得要他把所有的路都堵死才知道低头，把坚硬的外壳拆掉，露出里边软绵绵的样子。  
他一把给人拉起来，李东海那点绣花枕头一样的拳打脚踢对他真的没什么用，他轻松反擒，拍了拍人挺翘的臀。

“东海，都被我抓住多少次了，你下次能不能换一套军体拳打？”

“这是仓库！！！我不要！！”

“要不要你说了不算。”李赫宰一把扯下他的裤子，食指指腹轻轻在臀缝中戳了戳，沾了半个手指的透明体液。  
他故意在李东海面前，食指和拇指指腹互相碰了碰，情液黏黏的，在两指之间拉出银丝。

“这儿说了算。”李赫宰补充道。

李东海又羞又气，用眼角狠狠地瞪了一眼李赫宰，嘴上一刻也不闲着，从他们相遇开始骂，一直骂到李赫宰耍流氓，扒自己的裤子。  
他怎么骂李赫宰都不还嘴，偶尔还会被他逗笑，含着被嗦红的乳头抖了抖，用力吸一口。刚刚还骂得起劲的声音顿时断线，不小心从鼻腔里发出一声呻吟。

“怎么不骂了？”  
李赫宰起身，揉了揉李东海的头“宝贝你嘴这么好用，帮帮我？”  
他见李东海表情迷惑，顶了顶胯“你不是不想？那我们换个方式好不好，这样你即不用怕被看到什么，也不用怕第二天起不来床。”

李东海的目光在李赫宰的脸和鼓起的胯前之间来回移动几回，终于明白过来。  
“你想得美！我不！！”  
“啧，听话。”李赫宰捞过转身就要跑的人，大手放在后颈往自己方向一拉，另一手强迫把李东海的手放到自己胯上。  
“摸摸它。”

李东海微微低头，手指隔着裤子触到硬挺的性器，已经在裤子的束缚里撑起了形状。他不禁脸热，好像两颊烧了起来。李赫宰的声音在耳侧响起，压低了的声音催的耳朵也跟着染红。

“东海，我很想你。”

李东海想，自己一定是鬼迷心窍才会答应。他顺从李赫宰的意思跪在地上，一只手和李赫宰牵在一起，被不停抚摸手背安抚。  
李赫宰没有太为难他，在他口中浅浅抽插，还有一半留在外面。李东海眼中已经积攒起水汽，他不习惯这样，只是偶尔被顶了一下就已经眼泪汪汪。  
他向上抬起眼睛，李赫宰也在注视着他，信息素张扬无比转了一圈，重重地压了下来。他知道的，李赫宰在遇到他之前有过很多床伴，他只是含着，其实也没有多舒服。  
他感到放在脑后的大手轻轻揉了揉，手指插进发间抓弄的感觉很舒服，他眯起眼睛，放任那根仍有胀大之势的肉棒深入口腔。他被撑的脸好酸，唾液来不及吞咽，只能顺着嘴角流下来。

“海海，不舒服推我。”  
李赫宰拧起眉，扶着人慢慢靠近自己，几乎快要探进喉咙。他仰起头，长长的叹息一声。喉头的肌肉紧张的收紧不停地挤压柱身，夹得他好舒服，他完全是下意识的强迫想要离开的温热口腔停留，直到身前的人发出呜呜的声音才放开。  
李东海被呛的满脸都是眼泪，他被顶的反胃，李赫宰抽出的时候和他嘴唇中间连着银丝，然后人蹲下来，抹去泪珠。  
“很难受吗？”

李东海摇摇头，睫毛上还沾着一滴泪，晶莹透亮的。李赫宰心疼他，凑上去吻了吻。  
“没关系，难受就不要做了。”

李东海依然摇头，眼眶红红的，含着泪珠湿漉漉的，看着好不可怜。他小声说没关系，试探的抬起眼睛去看alpha。  
李赫宰没有说话，只不过刚刚空气中压迫感十足的信息素蓦地温柔，缓缓缠绕着李东海的身体，像李赫宰哄他睡觉一样，轻柔的抚摸着。

这本来应该是一个双方都能满足的快乐的事情，气氛很好，李东海也难得不再闹别扭，顺从的像只被捋顺了毛晒太阳的猫。  
李赫宰仰起头，李东海学得很快，那根一开始惊慌失措的小舌正灵活的舔舐他，不断收紧两腮吸吮。他忍不住重重粗喘，口水吸吮声音和他的喘息被空旷的仓库无限放大。李赫宰手上失了些力道，用力按着李东海撞向自己的胯，听到人发出微弱的声音抗议反而觉得更加满足。  
李赫宰没有解开裤子，李东海有好几次鼻尖撞到了拉开的金属拉链，冷硬的材质和粗糙的布料让他更加清晰意识到现在发生的事情。

变故来得十分快，李赫宰突然睁开眼睛，顾不得现在两个人的姿势，连忙脱下外套盖在李东海头上，将人遮得严严实实。他穿着无袖背心站在原地，冷脸望向仓库大门的方向，来不及把李东海拉起来了，他刚把人藏在衣服里，门口就已经站了人。  
李东海根本不知道发生了什么，突然被李赫宰的外套罩住上身，想挣扎却被手按住。李赫宰连动没动一下，紧接着，他听到有脚步声越靠越近，停在了不算太远的地方。  
李赫宰拍了拍他的后颈，李东海躲在衣服下僵住身体，不知道这是什么意思。他已经完全慌了，不知道外边是谁，肯定不是李赫宰的人，李赫宰的人从来不会在他们独处的时候贸然这样打扰。  
两边僵持了片刻，李赫宰大约扫了一下来人，低下头小声道“宝贝儿，帮我收起来。”

李东海窘的快昏厥，吐出嘴里的东西还不忘恋恋不舍地再舔一舔，颇有些不舍的意味。李赫宰没说话，眼里多了一点笑意，这小野猫，怎么这时候倒是知道想要了。  
他们两边距离不远，拉链的声音都听得到，李赫宰低头扶人的前一秒，眼尖瞥到对面人的表情瞬间变得嘲讽。他不认识这个人，也不太清楚来这里是跟自己有过节还是来找李东海的。  
李赫宰把李东海扶起来，不管是来找谁的麻烦，都是在找他的麻烦。  
李东海想把衣服拿下来，李赫宰握住他的手“去后边。”

李东海不知道怎么了，以为是李赫宰道上的事，乖乖转身。却听到对面的声音响起，十分耳熟。

“哟，小桃子，那天不是说再见到我要切了我的手？怎么脸都不敢露。”

李东海顿住脚步，他知道来人是谁了。  
李赫宰也没想到李东海直接掀开衣服转回来，omega脸上还有性事的潮红，湿漉漉的眼睛不屑地抬着。  
他在一旁，只觉得刚刚还在自己身前眼泪汪汪的omega忽然一下子变得以往那样。信息素瞬间收得妥帖，腿侧的手握紧成拳，小臂的肌肉线条清晰可见。明明那只小手又软又可爱，刚刚还在他手里蜷缩着。  
李东海冷哼一声，“我上次就扭断你的胳膊，这次一样可以。”

“是是是，就是不知道你还有没有这个力气。”那人舔了舔嘴唇，眼神变得轻佻，上下扫了扫李东海。  
“啧，被alpha操过的嘴还是这么硬。”

李赫宰沉下脸，并肩站到李东海旁边。  
“你怎么还趁我不在惹事？”  
“谁趁你不在了，大哥你搞清楚，我是先遇到他，然后才捡到你的。”  
李东海又补充道“而且是把他打残了以后。”

李赫宰不禁看了李东海一眼，难怪自己被李东海一拳撂倒过。  
他活动了一下手指，低声问道“水平怎么样啊？”

“你问谁？”

“他。”

李东海嗤笑，“比我差。”  
李赫宰哦了一声，放松下来。  
“那不怕了，你往后边站，我来解决。”

李东海真的没客气，往后退了一步，然后笑眯眯地开口“我走得好好的，他非要上来摸我屁股，所以被我拧断胳膊了。”

李赫宰没说话，眯起眼睛打量了一下对方，想到李东海被这个混蛋摸过，只觉得怒火一下子冲上天灵盖。尽管那个时候他们还不认识，他也依然很生气。

李东海是第一次看李赫宰打架，他们出身不一样，从平时的小打小闹就能看得出李赫宰是真的练过，跟他这种街头打打架的完全不是一个水平。  
他找了一个箱子，坐在上边晃着腿看热闹。李赫宰在那几个人中间像一只漂亮的豹子，穿梭在几人中间出手迅速，招式华丽。李东海还没看清怎么回事，李赫宰已经灵活转身躲过横扫过来的匕首，反握住那人的手腕调转方向。  
李东海乐的直拍手，李赫宰还有心情在打架的间隙说他没良心，他笑嘻嘻跳下箱子，捏了捏自己仍然有些酸痛的脸颊。

“那我也不是白让你欺负的啊~”

李赫宰无奈笑了笑，一肘击倒最后一个人。他拍了拍手，向李东海走过去，捏了下鼻尖。  
“又调皮。”

李赫宰的人一直都在不远处待命，李赫宰搂着李东海刚走回房间，手下就赶了过来。李赫宰往仓库的方向指了指，拍了拍其中一人的肩膀。  
“都做了。”  
他突然想到什么，又搭着李东海的肩转了回来“啊，有一个胳膊断了的，留给我。”

随扈沉声答应，微弯腰等两个人离开这里。剩余的人一起冲了进去，堵住仓库的大门。  
李东海懒着问具体怎么处理，他被李赫宰摁在床上，alpha急匆匆地脱掉裤子，又将自己塞进他手里。他还没来得及说什么，热切的吻已经落了下来。  
李赫宰在接吻的间隙突然笑了，“小桃子，这名字也不错……”  
“滚蛋……你要不把他拉进来算了？”  
李东海话还没说完就被打了下屁股，李赫宰利索翻身，像剥笋一样扒掉他身上的衣服，性器顶了顶。  
“东海，话可不能乱说。”  
Alpha俯身，抱住李东海“要罚。”

李赫宰再从房间出来的时候已经深夜，仓库和车间干干净净，他的人做事很干净，这一点他从不担心。  
他才把李东海哄睡，光着身子只披了件外套，手下见他走出来，小声汇报。

“其他人都解决了，您要的那个我留着呢，扔在外边，怕吓着………额……嫂子。”

“很好。”李赫宰转身看了眼里边，轻手轻脚带上门离开。

手下做事还算聪明，那个混蛋被扔在偏僻的角落里，没有摄像头，没有多少人会经过。  
李赫宰站在巷口远远看着，有些嫌弃，要不是为了李东海，像这种地方他真的不愿意来。那人还没死，留着一口气，李赫宰顺手把旁边人的手枪拿了出来，放在手里掂了掂。  
他就远远地站着，举起手枪对准地上的人，装了消音器的枪悄无声息地解决掉。李赫宰咂咂嘴，把枪随手递到一旁，转身走了。  
随扈跟在他旁边有些不解“太子爷，就是来一枪的事，怎么不在仓库一起解决了啊。”

李赫宰把手放到鼻前闻了闻，沾了火药味，还是得重新洗个澡才行。  
他大步走着，想起出来前李东海睡得脸嘟起来的样子，笑着说道。  
“那不行，那多不吉利。”

他回去以后立刻重新洗了澡，把身上的衣服脱下来扔到一边，确定自己身上没有任何问题以后才放心回到里间。  
李东海睡得迷迷糊糊被他捞进怀里，哑着声音问他怎么了，李赫宰展开手臂抱住，低声安抚又把人哄睡着。  
他抱着李东海，借着夜灯望向李东海脖子上的项圈，因为侧躺的姿势，当时给李东海做的银牌也露了出来。他点了点那块小牌子，抿嘴轻笑，算了，不欺负小猫了，明天把保护圈摘下来，不过这个小牌子，不能摘。

-  
李东海后来答应李赫宰跟着搬去一起住，这厂子还是继续运转，李东海从修车员荣升为老板，雇了别人在这里。  
不过还没有那么快，李赫宰看中了一处别墅，不大不小，还有院子。他给李东海看房子的时候说，有院子好，正好够养猫。被李东海狠狠捶了一拳在肩膀，疼的他跳起来，晚上又在床上赚回来。  
李东海依旧在车厂待着，有几次李赫宰忙完生意直接赶过来，豪车停在门口，人抄着西装的兜，目不斜视地走了进来，昂贵的皮鞋小心准确避开水坑和机械用油。  
他这里有许多是因为看总排队，抱着试试看的心思过来洗车或者修车的附近的人，偶尔见到李赫宰，赞叹几声贵气优雅。  
有常来的客户跟李东海打听李赫宰，李东海每次也就是笑笑，说是关系不错的朋友。

也不知道李赫宰是什么耳朵，这么远都听得到，一身浅色西装也不嫌他这脏，靠着一旁的铁架叫他的名字。  
李东海应声过去，李赫宰掏出湿巾给李东海脸上蹭上的灰擦了擦，一伸手揽过腰，开始兴师问罪。

“关系不错的朋友？”

“哎哎哎！你这白衣服！离我远点，工作服可脏了！”

这时候李赫宰的洁癖倒是没了，手臂牢牢环住腰不放手，眯起眼睛威胁。“你要是再敢说我是朋友，”  
他凑近李东海耳侧，贴着耳朵，恶狠狠的一字一句地说道。  
“我就把你摁在这办了。”

他说完，拍了下李东海的屁股“去吧，好好工作。”

李东海面红耳赤的回去了，气的咬牙切齿，恨不得自己立刻能变成alpha，先痛痛快快的揍李赫宰一顿。

之后再有人问起李赫宰，夸他长得帅，身材好，说这人一看就是非富即贵。李东海直接对着各种零件翻白眼，腹诽这都是装出来的。  
也有生客讨论李赫宰气度非凡，看着跟这附近的环境格格不入，门外停着千万豪车，又会穿衣服，是个绅士。

李东海差点直接呸出来，有人问他李赫宰人怎么样。他没忍住吐槽。  
“他就是个禽兽！我就没见过这么混蛋的人！！”

李赫宰啧了一声，顿了顿什么也没说，推门进里间去了。

第二天，几乎不怎么休息的修车厂挂了牌子，据说是那个长得很好看的修车员身体不舒服，未来几天这里都不营业了。  
大门口两侧站了几个一看就不好惹的人，没过一会来了人，手里提着新买的床上四件套，说是里边急着要，还告诉他们可以多买几套，省着来回跑。  
手下拎着李赫宰要的东西进去，刚到门外便听到里边的声音，他原地站了一会，实在是不敢再多停留，把东西放到地上，赶紧走了。  
室内一片旖旎，从床边垂下一只手，很快又被另一只手握住，十指相扣牵在一起，随着颠簸来回晃动。李赫宰低笑着亲吻已经失神的人，鼻尖温柔的蹭了蹭，下身用力顶进深处。他身下的人被顶的哭出来，断断续续地求饶，其中还夹杂着几声混蛋、滚出去。  
李赫宰笑眯眯的听着，一边听一边用力操弄，一直反复到李东海没有力气骂他，只剩下呻吟声为止。他把牵在一起的手放到嘴边亲了亲，将软绵绵的omega抱起来。

“小猫儿，怎么好了伤疤就忘了疼呢…？”

-THE END-  
by：玻璃


End file.
